What is Going On?
by dracos-lover91
Summary: ONESHOT what happens when draco and hermione are found in bed together by lucius? WARNING RAPE my first story so please be gentle


Disclaimer: I own nothing. all belongs to J.K Rowling *sigh*

**What is going on here?**

Draco Malfoy was in bed with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, asleep beside him when his father burst into the room.

"What the hell is that Mudblood doing in my house?" Lucius yelled.

Hermione woke with a start and started gathering her clothes and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. Even with the door closed she could still hear the argument.

"Well, Father, if you must know, Hermione is here because I asked her to come over. It's my house as well as yours, and I thought it would be nice if I could spend time with my girlfriend alone before we go back to school and can only meet in secret. And if you really insist on knowing, she is here because I love her."

A silence followed this comment, and then Hermione saw a flash of red light under the door and heard a thump, then nothing, until someone started knocking on the door.

In the first 4 years they had known each other Hermione and Draco had hated each other, but during their fifth year they had started to get to know each other because they were both in the library a lot studying for the O.. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship because they knew that their friends and family would freak out, like Lucius was doing at this moment. Hermione knew she couldn't tell her friends because Ron would scoff and walk away, and Harry was gay and liked Draco so she didn't want him thinking she was stealing Draco from him.

Draco hadn't told his father because he knew Lucius wouldn't approve of him dating anyone other than a pure blooded witch, and Hermione's parents were Muggles. His Lucius had been trying to get Draco to date his friend's niece, Ashlea, but Draco kept refusing and now Lucius knew why.

Hermione opened the door expecting to see Draco, but was instead greeted with a very angry looking Lucius Malfoy. He walked in, grabbed her, and pushed her to the floor.

"What is my son doing with a filthy little Mudblood like you?" he asked.

"Maybe he really does love me." She replied.

"Or maybe he's just telling you that to make you feel special?" he said, while taking his pants off one handed, as his other hand was holding Hermione's hands above her head so she couldn't get away. She realized what he was planning on doing just before he does it.

"Yes, I plan on raping you and leaving you here for your precious Draco to find." He said with a sneer.

He pushed himself inside her and she screamed at the intrusion. This was definitely not the same as it was with Draco. At least with Draco there was love, passion, and anything you could ever want from a man. With Lucius there was only pain. He finished just as Draco ran into the room after finally getting rid of the stunning spell his father had put on him. He saw Hermione on the floor bleeding and looking broken.

"Yes, that's what happens to filthy Mudbloods when they get on my nerves." His father said, seeing the look on Draco's face.

Draco turned to his father and pulled out his wand.

"What are you going to do, Draco? Are you going to kill me for raping her?" Lucius asked.

"No, Father, but I do know this really useful little curse that will allow you to feel everything you did to her for the rest of your miserable life. And it won't be happening all the time, just when you are least expecting it, so always be on your guard, Father, acting like you are in pain in front of the Dark Lord really isn't good idea." With that Draco flicked his wand and a purple light surrounded his father, who left the room, laughing, thinking whatever his son had done didn't work because he didn't feel any pain.

Draco turned back to Hermione, who was still on the floor, curled up in the fetal position.

"I'm so sorry, baby, he pulled his wand on me and before I could do anything he stunned me, I had no idea what he was going to do to you, baby. I'm sorry." He said, trying to comfort his girlfriend. He picked her up as gently as he could and carried her to his bed and gently laid her down on it. He crawled up beside her and she kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked, surprised.

"For saving me." She said simply, then rolled over and went to sleep.


End file.
